


Leaving on a Jet Plane

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Panic, flight, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki möchte verreisen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leaving on a Jet Plane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955068) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



„Ich möchte raus gehen!“ nörgelte Loki nun schon zum über vierzigsten mal an diesem Tag. Du seufztest, ließest das Buch sinken, welches du zu lesen versucht hattest, und beobachtest wie Loki durch die Wohnung schritt.

„Nun, dann geh raus,“ sagtest du. Er seufzte.

„Nicht nur raus,“ sagte er, „Ich möchte verreisen. Wie 'wegfahren'.“

„Und was hält dich davon ab?“ wolltest du wissen. Er steckte seinen Kopf zwischen dein Buck und dein Gesicht, zeigte dir das High-Tech, und irgendwie doch alt, aussehende Armband an seinem Handgelenk.

„Diese dumme Ding lässt mich meine Kräfte nicht benutzen, weißt du noch?“ sagte Loki, „Und seit du dafür verantwortlich bist, auf mich aufzupassen, muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du mich irgendwohin mitnimmst. Egal wohin.“ Du wolltest etwas sagen. „Und mit 'egal wohin', meine ich nicht einfach den Park. Lass uns das Land verlassen!“

„Weißt du, wie viel Panung das braucht?“ fragtest du. Er sah dich mit diesen traurigen Welpenaugen an, die er so gut konnte und seine Unterlippe schob sich leicht vor. Du stöhntest, „Gut.“

…

Nachdem du mit Tony und Fury darüber gesprochen hattest, was nun mit Loki zu tun war, hattest du schließlich Pässe für euch beide und Tickets nach Venedig in Italien. Du hattest entschieden, dass Deutschland eine schlechte Idee war, da du Loki von Amsterdam fernhalten wolltest, und du sowieso schon immer nach Italien gewollt hattest. Du hattest lediglich gehofft, dass Tony oder sonstwer dir erlauben würde, dass du und Loki in einem privaten Flugzeug von irgendeinem kleinen Flughafen starten könntet, damit du nicht gezwungen warst, mit den großen Massen zu kämpfen. Aber leider hattest du nicht so viel Glück.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun möchtest?“ fragtest du nervös. Loki lächelte und nickte.

„Natürlich,“ sagte er. Du schlucktest und liefst mit ihm durch den Flughafen. Umso näher ihr zu dem Security-Checkpoint kamt, umso mehr gerietest du in Panik. Loki schien deine Besorgnis zu bemerken. „Was stimmt nicht, Darling?“

„Ich … schwache Nerven,“ sagtest du, „Wird schon gut gehen.“ Loki nahm deine Hand in seine und ihr gingt zum Checkpoint.

Loki schien kein Problem mit all den 9/11 Security-Checks zu haben. Du dagegen warst ein wenig nervös bei den ganzen Röntgenstrahlern und den großen Wachleuten. Doch sobald du durch warst, wartete Loki auf dich.

„Was hat so lange gedauert?“ lachte er. Du knurrtest und griffst deine Carry-On Tasche. Gemeinsam setztet ihr euren weg zum Flugzeug fort, ließt auch auf die Sitze der ersten Klasse fallen, von denen du dankbar warst, das Tony sie für euch gebucht hatte. Du warst nicht sicher, ob du einen Flug in der zweiten Klasse mit Loki durchstehen würdest. Du gingst sicher, dass all deine elektronischen Geräte ausgeschaltet waren, bevor du dich drehtest, und zu ihm sahst.

„Also, wie hast du es geschafft, mit diesem ausgefallenen Schmuck durch die Kontrolle zu kommen?“ wolltest du wissen, während du auf seinen Armreif tipptest.

„Ich habe ihnen erzählt, es sei eine medizinische Vorrichtung,“ erläuterte er, „Und ich glaube es ist etwas in der Art. Es schützt die Gesundheit von Midgardiern. Besonders die von Stark.“ Du lächeltest.

„Wenn Stark nicht gewesen wäre, würdest du diese Reise gar nicht machen,“ sagtest du. Er lächelte und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. Schnell setzte sich das Flugzeug in Bewegung, und du griffst nach Lokis Hand. Er lächelte und strich mit seinem Daumen beruhigend über deinen Handrücken. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis ihr landetet, also entschiedest du dich dafür, das beste daraus zu machen. Und wenn du das beste meintest, dann meintest du schlafen. Du lehntest deinen Kopf gegen Lokis Arm, trotz der Tatsache, dass du dich zurücklehnen und dich auf einem Kissen entspannen könntest. Aber Loki wollte es auch gar nicht anders.


End file.
